This invention relates generally to golf clubs, and more particularly to "wood" heads constructed of metal such as steel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,095 describes an improved "wood" head that incorporates a keel. One function of the keel is to provide for minimum contact of the head with the turf, as for example when the head is urged to drive a golf ball from the rough, whereby a longer distance "hit" is achieved. That head incorporates a thick sole plate attached to the body of the wooden head, and defining the keel. No provision is made for attachment of a keel to a thin walled, metal shell defining the head.